


From Far Away

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (That's not a real tag), 2020 au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, E-learing AU, F/M, Katara teasing Sokka, Sokka staring at Suki over class calls, Sukka Covid Addition, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is like an E-learning AU, they're all doing remote learning, and Sokka has a big fat crush on Suki. Katara teases him about it.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	From Far Away

Sokka opened up his Chromebook, he truly hated E-learning. It's all the bad parts of school minus the people, including Suki. She was this really pretty girl in his Spanish and AP Math. Normally he would start some small talk after class, or stare at her from afar, now he was lucky if the square with her faced even appeared on his screen. Katara had suggested that he could shoot her an email, with school emails you just search up a person's name to email them, but emailing is lame. The chances that she would respond were low, Sokka did know some people with her number, but that was a last resort. Suki would ask where he found her number and that'd just be awkward and Sokka didn't want to ask any favors from Zuko or Mai in the first place. Zuko and Sokka had an ongoing thing where they tried to be cooler than one and other, asking Zuko for Suki's number would defiantly lose him cool points (Katara says that it's lame) but Sokka would get twenty bucks at the end of the month if he won.  
In Spanish, Sokka noticed that Suki did really well, better than he could've. In Math, Suki stayed rather quiet but Sokka did a lot, trying to impress her. Most guys would do that in gym or something but they didn't have gym together so he took what he could get, and if that meant impressing her with his Math skills, so be it.  
Two weeks later, Zuko hosted a big video call with all his friends, Katara and Sokka got on Katara's computer for the call. On there they saw, Zuko (duh), Mai, Aang, Ty Lee, Toph (she had somebody helping her), and oh yeah, Suki. "Hi, guys!" Zuko said as they got on.  
"How are things going at the Jasmine Dragon?" Katara asked  
"We're trying you know? Take out orders and we're going to try some delivery services. I really wish that we had a drive-thru." They tried to play Pictionary (Toph sat out) One person would text another what they had to draw, Sokka failed but Aang was surprisingly good. Sokka tried to make small talk with Suki, she ended up emailing him her   
number. This caused Katara to tell him that email wasn't lame but he was too happy that he had the name of the, in his opinion, prettiest, smartest, and kindest girl in school. Even if he couldn't see her in real life her FaceTimed her occasionally, trying to seem cool and not like he had a huge crush on her, but when he tried his hardest, he could see the faintest blush on her cheeks and that would make his day. One time she called him for help with Science homework, and he helped her 'forgetting' to mention he had a different teacher and they were working on a totally different unit.  
Even from far, away Sokka was determined to woo Suki.  
Suki wouldn't admit it, no matter how much the other girls in the foster home questioned her, she didn't have a crush on Sokka. Yeah, she was lying but they didn't need to know. One time, on a FaceTime call she took a screenshot, so she could wake up in the middle of the night just to look at his face. Days later she found out, Sokka was in a completely different science class, meaning that he went through a lot of trouble, and stayed up with her through the night, just so she could understand, like that he was perfect. Maybe one day, they could go on a date, in a perfect world, where there was no Coronavirus, forest fires, racism, where politics were nice, yeah, it was an impossible dream, so she made smaller ones, like tomorrow, Sokka and I can talk, maybe for hours, maybe we'll even text far into the night, small dreams until the bigger ones come true.


End file.
